


Someone's Watching

by Holland_fray



Category: Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_fray/pseuds/Holland_fray
Summary: What happens when a mysterious figure from the past starts stalking Lois and the other superbaby mommies?





	Someone's Watching

Metropolis was buzzing with activity, even at nearly 11 on a Wednesday morning. The morning rush hours had seamlessly flowed into a late morning stampede. People rushing off to a doctor’s appointments or business meeting, or some sneaking off to an early lunch. A small smile spread across Lois’ lips as she turned into the parking lot of the local grocery store. Had it been a year ago she’d probably be with Clark chasing down a red-hot lead, which would lead to a lunch date consisting of her pouring over the information, collected and him gazing lovingly at her.

“Oh how times have changed.” Lois mused as she parked her car and her eyes flickered to the reflection in her rearview mirror. There she saw the one and only reason she would take a step back from fieldwork. There she saw Jon securely buckled in his car seat yet trying his hardest to reach for the mirror strapped around the headrest of the back seat. He stopped and gave her a very gummy half smile and a coo when he saw his mother’s reflection in the mirror.

Lois broke out into a full grin at the joyful sound coming from her baby boy. He was only two months old and ever since he was born he’d become the center of her world. Well him and his father.

Lois turned off the car, grabbed her purse, diaper bag, and got out of the driver’s seat. As soon as she opened the back door, the brightest blue eyes she’d ever seen flickered up to meet her hazel ones. She grinned and placed a kiss on Jon’s chubby cheek before sliding the car seat out of its base.

“Ready to help mommy pick out some groceries?” She asked Jon.

Her only response was a yawn that still seemed too big for a baby to produce.

“I know buddy, these errands put me to sleep too.” She responded. “But mommy and daddy need to eat. Especially your daddy, he’s the whole reason we’re here.”

Hooking her arm under the handle of the carrier and locking her car she started towards the entrance of the supermarket where Chloe and Mera stood waiting for her.

“There you are!” Chloe shouted when she spotted her cousin.

“Sorry! I didn’t want to get out of bed this morning!” Lois shouted back.

“Oh I don’t want to know the reason for that.” Mera chimed in.

A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she lifted the car seat onto the upper pullout of the grocery cart.

“No Selina today?” Lois asked, attempting to change the subject of the conversation.

“No. She said she wasn’t feeing well when I called her this morning.” Mera replied.

“20 bucks says she’s pregnant.” Chloe laughed.

“I’ll take that bet.” Lois challenged.

“Oh Lois I swear he looks more and more like Clark everyday!” Chloe smiled after catching a long glimpse of Jon’s face.

“He really does. Just look at those eyes!” Mera agreed.

“I know. I know. I do all the hard work and he repays me by being the spinning image of his father.” Lois joked. “Except for his nose. That’s all me.” She added a beat later.

“Alright ladies, real talk. I don't know about you, but we need groceries.” Mera said after checking to make sure Arthur was still securely strapped into the cart.

“Might as well. I didn’t make jr here miss his nap for nothing.” Chloe agreed.

“Lead the way, your majesty.” Lois teased.

Mera grinned and pushed her cart through the doors and straight to the deli with Chloe and Lois following close behind.

Neither of them paid much attention to a raven-haired woman staring at them from across the deli department. She needed a closer look to be sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. She pushed her cart towards the already pre-sliced meat packages and pretended to be interested. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Lois tucked a blanket snugly around a very drowsy Jon.

“Shhhh, baby. Go to sleep. When you wake up daddy will be home and then you can play with him.” She overheard Lois whisper to her baby.

_Her baby? Who was the unlucky man?_ Lana silently pondered.

Lois turned her attention back towards the elderly woman behind the deli counter to place her order. Allowing Lana to sneak a long look at the baby sound asleep in his car carrier.

Her jaw hung slack as she took in the baby’s features. Thick black hair and a jawline that so closely resembled Clark Kent’s it couldn’t be a coincidence. She could all but assume had his eyes been open she would be staring into bright blue ones that matched his father’s.

_His father’s. Maybe that adorable baby boy was the product of a drunken one-night stand she had with Clark. Maybe Clark didn’t even know about the baby to begin with. Maybe Clark wasn’t even the father. Lana’s mind ran rampant trying to figure out how that child could possibly exist. Lois had always been a little slutty, maybe that baby was her karma for that. However that child came into being there’s no way in hell Lois was married to the father, she just never seemed to be that type of girl._

“Thanks!” Lois smiled as the deli worker handed her the sliced and cheese she ordered. She placed it in the cart beside Jon. Jon chose that moment to start fussing from being startled awake.

“Shhh baby. Mommy’s sorry she woke you.” Lois cooed to Jon as his cries turned to quiet whimpers.

“There that’s better. Do you want your passy, sweetheart?” She asked again, already pulling the blue pacifier from the diaper bag and popping it in his mouth.

Jon’s eyes began to flutter shut again. Lois looked up and found both Chloe and Mera staring at her.

“What?!” She asked.

“You’re such a mom!” Chloe laughed.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black there, Chlo.”

“Touché.”

Lois just smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her hair.

It only took a moment for Lana to notice the glimmer coming off Lois’ left hand. Her mouth fell open again when she saw the wedding ring and band resting on her finger.

_She’s married! Now I really feel sorry for whatever poor sap changed her last name and fathered her child. Despite that baby looking so much like Clark, there’s no way in hell he ended up with her. They couldn’t stand one another._

Lana watched as the three women began to walk towards the produce section. She stood in complete and total shock. _Lois Lane is married and part of a mommy group? Are cats and dogs living together now too!_

She turned her attention back to her own grocery cart when a familiar figure caught her eye. She quickly turned back towards the meat and shielded her face from the man’s view. Once the figure had passed she pushed her cart to the opposite side of the display in order to get a better look without being noticed. The man that had passed her was heading straight for Lois.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Chloe smirked.

Lois was about to turn around to see what had caused her cousin’s outburst when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

“I thought I’d find you two here.” Clark whispered in her ear before leaning down to plant kisses along her neck.

“There should really be a time limit on how long couples get to be gooey.” Mera jokingly rolled her eyes.

“Oh don’t pretend you and AC aren’t just as bad.” Lois countered.

“Oh we are. We’re just better at hiding it.”

Lois turned and gave Clark a brief kiss before pulling away.

“What are you doing here? You’re kind crashing our mommy club.” She joked as Clark leaned down and brushed a kiss to Jon’s forehead.

“Well I was out meeting with a source and that made me think about all the times chasing down a lead would turn into a late lunch with my favorite partner. Bottom line is I missed you and thought I’d come steal you away for a lunch date.”

“I’m shopping.” Lois protested, despite the ear-to-ear grin plastered across her face.

“It’ll only take a little while.”

“Lois, go! You’ve only got two things and we’ll still be here by the time you get back.” Chloe encouraged.

“I…”

“Look we’ll take Jon so you two can enjoy some time alone together.”

Panic briefly flashed behind her eyes. She had only been away from Jon for a total of eight hours since he was born and while she trusted Chloe and Mera to look after him, she still didn’t like being separated from her baby boy.

“Or we can take him along if you want.” Clark whispered to her.

She smiled up at her husband. Sometimes she loved just how well he could read her.

“Thanks for the offer, Chlo, but I think little mans going to be joining us for lunch.” Clark smiled.

“Ok! We’ll keep you’re stuff, Lo. Have fun you two.” Chloe winked.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Mera teased.

Lois smiled and reached to lift the carrier out of the cart.

“And just what do you think you’re doing, Mrs. Kent?” Clark teased, already hooking his arm under the handle of the carrier. “This is daddy’s job.” He whispered before lightly kissing her forehead. Lois blushed and grabbed Jon’s diaper bag. Clark slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as they walked out of the store.

Lana stood rooted in place just staring at the sight before her. _Clark Kent had married Lois Lane. What happened to them hating each other? What happened to the brooding Clark? She’d never seen a man more in love with his wife. And a baby too. It’s obvious that kid is at the center of both their worlds._

She left her cart where it was and marched out to the parking lot. She took out her phone and called the last person she ever wanted to talk to.

“Ah if it isn’t my lovely wife? What do you want, Lana? I’m busy.” Lex coolly replied.

“You will never believe what the boy scout has been up to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking elements and character relationships mainly from Smallville! If you know of any other superhero love interests please let me know because I don't follow the comics or cartoon shows! Please leave a comment and thank you for reading!


End file.
